Empty No More
by Phan2112
Summary: Weiss meets a transfer student and falls in love with him. But friends and enemies get in the way of their love.
1. Chapter 1

Weiss has always had everything handed to her. Being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, she has never really needed anything. Or anybody. Everything she had gotten, she didn't have to work for. Which is one of the reasons that she wanted to become a huntress. She wanted a sense of accomplishment for once in her life. But once she had gotten into Beacon, not much had changed. She still could get everything that she ever wanted or anything she ever needed. There was never much she had to work for or she ever truly wanted badly enough to work for. That was until one day she saw a new student walk into Beacon. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. New students transferred in and out of Beacon all the time for various reasons. Some being grades, some being money and sometimes they students just don't like where they are or where they were. But something was different about him. The first time Weiss saw him, she lost her breath. Right after she saw him for the first time, Weiss had ran back to the dorm. Immediately after she got there, she was interrogated by Ruby. "So Weiss whatcha doin?" Ruby said playfully. "Oh nothing." Weiss responded coyly. "I don't know, you're acting a bit strange to be doing nothing. Are you _sure_ that you're not doing anything?" Ruby once again playfully asking her partner. "Really it's nothing you don't need to worry about me." Weiss said trying to brush Ruby off. "Come on!" Ruby said pouting in her own little way. "OK fine it is _something_. But it's nothing I'm going to tell you about." Weiss responded somewhat viciously to her partner. "Come on you can tell me anything Weissy." Ruby said as she began to hound Weiss. "No I'm not going to tell you. And I told you to stop calling me that!" Weiss began to respond more firmly and she began to become annoyed. "Aww come on Weiss you know that you wanna tell me so just say it already." Ruby said while she began nudging her partner. "Ugh if it will get you to shut up then fine. I met a cute boy. Well not really met but…" "OH why didn't you tell me! Whats his name? Is he nice? Does he look good? Does he like cookies?" Ruby responded quickly. "I don't know enough about him to really talk about him so let's stop having this conversa-" "I could get Yang! Yang knows a lot about how to impress guys! Shes really good at it." Ruby said while interrupting her partner. "Well of course _she_ does you dunce. Guys are all over her all the time. I mean even Professor Port finds her attractive. Anyone would, she's gorgeous. I'm just average at best." Weiss was beginning to tell Ruby much more than she had planned on but it all just kind of came out without her even knowing. It didn't matter though at this point all that she wanted to focus on was how to get this boy to notice her over anyone else. "Well I guess that makes sense. She is really pretty." Ruby said interrupting Weiss' train of thought. But although she didn't want to admit it, Ruby made a good point. She is really pretty. So she could probably help her out with her situation. "OK I'm gonna ask her later. What were you doing?" "English." Ruby responded. "Do you need help?" Weiss asked. "Yeah…" Ruby responded to her partner in a pleading tone. After what felt like years of helping Ruby with her English homework, Yang finally got back from class. "Oh hey Yang!" Weiss said to Yang when she got into their room. "How was class?" Yang was really suspicious of how nice Weiss was being to her. "Did you break something of mine?" Yang asked Weiss in a serious and annoyed tone. It wasn't the fact that she couldn't replace it. She knew that Weiss could do that. Just the fact that she was using her stuff annoyed her. "No why would I use your stuff?" Weiss asked Yang. "Well there's gotta be a reason you're being so nice to me isn't there?" Yang asked Weiss. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee with me. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something" "OK that sounds fun." Yang responded to her teammate. After walking to the coffee shop on campus they both ordered. After Weiss got her coffee and Yang got her cappuccino, they sat down to talk. "So what seems to be on your mind Weiss?" Yang asked playfully after she sipped her drink. Weiss sighed and said "I saw this really cute boy today…" She was beginning to blush. "And I wanted to know if you could… help me.. make him…" Weiss' face was as red as the sun at this point. She didn't want to finish her sentence. But she had to. "...notice me." Weiss had just swallowed her pride it felt like. "Oh Weiss." Yang responded. "It's so nice that you came to me for help. I always hoped this day would come." Why would you hope that?" Weiss' response came out a bit harsh. "I don't know" Yang started. "It just seemed like you were always lonely. Well not lonely but you know, not really wanting anything to do with guys." Yang wished she had thought she had thought about her words before she said them. "Not like that just I like the idea that you want me to help." Yang finished that statement with a smile on her face thinking that she erased what she just said previously from existence. "Whatever, I was just wondering if you could help." Weiss asked rather annoyed. "Well, it's not really that hard to do. You just have to know what they like." Yang said to Weiss confidently. "Well I don't know what they want that's why I came to you you dunce." "Oh well I guess that makes sense." It was Yang's turn to blush. Yang hadn't thought about that. She starts to think that maybe she should think about what she says before she says more. "So how would I make this guy like me?" Weiss asks Yang. "Well what do you know about him? What's he like? Tell me about him." Yang asked curiously trying to get her to talk. "Well…" Weiss starts. "I haven't really talked to him. I just saw him. But he has kinda reddish hair. And he's really cute." "Well that's not much help…" Yang says to Weiss. "I know but he's just been in my mind ever since I saw him. I just have to make this work." Weiss said sounding concerned about the matter. Yang was surprised that she could like a guy this much without even talking to him. Yang understood eye candy extremely well, but for Weiss it had to be something different. Eye candy doesn't really _fit_ her personality. "OK, OK, OK" Yang said to Weiss. "I understand what is happening and I think I can help. What you have to do is we have to find him and you have to talk to him. I can be your wing girl!" Yang said with a smile. Weiss sighed. "I guess there's no one else I would want to help me…" Weiss spoke in a rather enthused tone. "So are we gonna go look for him now?" Yang asked Weiss still smiling. "Let me finish this coffee first." "Come on you're just avoiding the situation." Yang had a point. Weiss was extremely nervous. She never put herself out there for guys. She was usually focused on things happening at home or on her studies. Unlike Yang she wasn't really good at flirting. She just never really saw the point. She had hardly ever masturbated before. It was rare for her to think of sexual things even. It just wasn't in her nature. But something about this guy just drove her crazy. "I guess you're right let's go." Weiss responded to her teammate. After about an hour of searching they finally found him walking around the school. Weiss gasped. "Th-that's him." She finally managed to get out. Yang was already up to him before she even finished telling her it was him. "Hi!" Yang said to the mysterious man. "Um hi." The guy responded rather confused due to the fact that she was just randomly came up and started a conversation with him. Not that he was complaining though, Yang was extremely attractive. Any guy would love to have her randomly come up and talk to you. "Whats your name?" Yang asked the man. "I'm Crimson. and you are?" "Nice to meet you Crimson. I'm Yang and over here is my friend Weiss!" "Weiss' face turned beet red at this point. She was so embarrassed that Yang was doing it like this. Weiss thought that Yang might be at least slightly subtle with this. "God I feel really bad for Ruby right now." Weiss said to herself quietly. "Hi Weiss" Crimson said to Weiss trying to spark up a conversation. "Oh h-hi." Weiss said quietly trying to hide her face. "How are you?" Crimson said to Weiss well his voice started to tremble. Crimson had started to get nervous after the initial shock of Yang coming up to her, he began to get really nervous about two stunningly gorgeous girls coming up too him. "I'm fine." Weiss said quickly. "So how do you like Beacon, Crimson?" Yang said coming into the conversation after she realized both of them desperately needed help. "I think it's nice. I like all of the… wait how did you know I was new?" Crimson asked after realizing what she had asked. "Oh well Weiss told me. And after I saw you here, I had realized that I had never seen you before." Yang said feeling kind of stupid for asking that question. At this point in the conversation everyone was blushing and didn't know what to say until out of the blue Crimson quietly said "Do you guys wanna go get something to eat? I'll pay for it." The two girls looked at each other and Yang said "OK that sounds fun." "Well what do you guys want to eat?" Crimson asked the lovely girls. "Well I'm feeling a burger." Yang said. "I guess that's fine." Weiss responded. "Do either of you know a good place to go around here? As you know I'm kind of new." "Yeah there's a great place right here on campus." Yang responded enthusiastically. "OK that's fine with me. Is that good with you Weiss?" Crimson asked her. "I guess I know a place a little bit farther away that's better but if you want to go here that's fine." "If you wanna go there that's fine with me." Yang said. "Same." Crimson responded. "Can we walk?" asked Crimson. "Yeah it's only like 10 minutes away." Weiss responded. "Well let's go!" Yang responded very enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short walk they arrived at the restaurant and they are greeted by a woman, and Crimson walks up to her and says "Table for three please." The woman responds by saying "Right this way." They take a seat and silently look at the menu. The waitress comes up and says "Hi my name is Michelle. Would you like to start with drinks?" "I'll have a Dr. Piper." Crimson said. "I'll have a Diet Schnee." Said Yang. "I guess I'll also have a Diet Schnee." The Waitress then smiles and says "I'll be back shortly." "So Crimson have you been put on a team yet? I guess I don't really know how it works if you are a transfer student." Yang asked. "Well I came here with my friend so we have been here together for awhile." Crimson responded. "So I have a question for you guys. Why did you approach me in the first place? I'm not mad about it. You two are very nice and attractive ladies. I'm just shocked you would want to talk to me. I don't really stand out and I'm not very attractive myself." Crimson didn't want to come off as self-aware but he felt like he did. His face was now become a little blush due to the self realization. "I honestly don't know. Weiss over here, who is usually the crabbiest person you've ever met wanted to meet you." Said Yang and immediately afterwards Weiss' face turned redder than a rose. Just after Yang said that Michelle came to the table with their drinks. "So are you guys ready to order or do you need a few minutes?" "I'm going to excuse myself from the table for a moment." Weiss said as she got up from the table. After she got up she covered her face and ran towards the bathroom. "Is something wrong? Ill come back in a minute." Michelle said being very professional. After Michelle and Weiss had left, Crimson and Yang were sitting at the table. "Why is she so sad or mad all of the sudden?" Crimson asked Yang very concerned about the whole situation. "Well you see I'm a very outgoing person as you can probably tell." Yang started. "And as soon as Weiss saw you, she kinda had a thing for you. So she came to me for help because as you can tell I've been with a few guys before. And she had never really opened up to anyone at least as far as I know. So she is just really embarrassed right now I guess. Ill go talk to her." After Yang finished she got up and excused herself from the table and then went over to the bathroom as well. When she went in there she saw Weiss crying at the mirror. "I'm sorry what happened? Did I say something wrong? I thought you would have wanted him to know." Yang said to her crying teammate. "It's not that it's just that I don't know what to do and I'm scared." Weiss responded honestly. "Oh it's OK to be scared. I was scared on my first date too. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Yang had turned on her sister-like charm while talking to Weiss. "I know why Ruby talks so fondly of you now." Weiss said to Yang with a smile while wiping her final tear from her eye. "Now lets go get em tiger." Yang said to Weiss who was now feeling confident. As they got back to the table Crimson left out a sigh of relief. "I thought something really bad had happened." Crimson said happily. Michelle got back to the table. "So would you guys like to order now?" Michelle asked politely. "Sure" "Yeah" OK" the waitress got the rather generic answers that she is use to at this point. "What will you have?" Michelle asked Weiss. "I'll have the lobster." "And what about you?" She asked Yang. "Well… since she is getting something upper class... I guess I'll get the T-Bone Steak." "How would you like that done?" "Rare." "OK and how about for you sir?" Crimson looked distraught. He didn't think when he asked these two to lunch, he would end up spending so much Lien. "Um I don't know what I want. I guess I'll have the cheeseburger. Medium rare." Crimson reluctantly placed his order. "OK you food should be here shortly." Michelle said while leaving. "So does this place have a long wait time for the food?" Crimson asked Weiss. "Well it's usually like half an hour or so." "That's not terrible." Yang added. "I'm sure its well worth the wait." Crimson added with a smile. After a minute of silence Yang asked Crimson "So why did you decide to ask us to lunch?" "Well although I'm not a very out there person, I figured I couldn't pass up the opportunity to go out with two absolutely gorgeous women." Crimson answered after a second to collect his thought. "Well that's nice of you to say." Yang said. "I mean its true as well." She followed up with. They all laughed. "I mean, you're not wrong." Crimson said wisely as the laughter died down. After they all stopped laughing Weiss asked "So how good are you at fighting?" "I like to think I'm great." They all started laughing again. "But seriously I do like to think that I'm pretty good." "What's your weapon called?" Yang asked curiously. "Well its named Fuego. Its a high action sniper rifle that can turn into a sword for close range combat. The reason its named Fuego is because I use dust to turn the bullets explosive if the situation calls for it." "Oh well what kind of dust do you use?" Weiss asked very curiously wondering if he used her family's brand. "Well I always use Schnee personally. People have made arguments that others are better. And I honestly used some other brands but they never were quite as good. Something about there dust is just a lot better than the other brands." Crimson said. Weiss had a huge smile over her face. The man that she felt a connection to used her families dust. There wasn't much of a better feeling. "Well do you know who Wei-" Yang was cut off by the presences of Michelle. "Your guys food should be done shortly. Do you guys want any refills or anything?" "Nope." "I'm fine." "No but thanks though." The three once again gave rather generic answers that Michelle was use to at this point. After Michelle walked away, Yang was about to Finish saying what she was going to say, until Weiss cut her off asking Crimson a different question. "So Crimson. You said that your friend came. Tell us about him." "His name is Sterling. He is taller than me. He also gets mad REALLY easily. But its OK because he's the best friend that I've ever had." Crimson said with a smile on his face. "Oh that's sweet." Yang said. "I get quite mad easily as well ha ha." Yang continued on her voice getting condescending as she speaks each word. "Yeah we know." Weiss said finally showing Crimson a bit of her natural defensive side. "Well Crimson doesn't." Yang was getting a little annoyed at this point. Just the fact that Weiss showed that side on a pseudo first date made her kind of mad. Yang hit Weiss on her leg to indicate that she shouldn't have done that. Weiss gave Yang a cold look until Yang shook her head subtly and Weiss took the hint. "So what kind of weapons do you guys have?" Crimson asked the two lovely women across from him. "Well I have 2 gauntlets." Yang stated. "Yes you do." Crimson said quietly to himself luckily the two didn't hear him." "Their explosive shots that hold 12 shots each. Their names are Ember Celica." "I have a dust controlled sword.." "Oh so you also use dust." Crimson commented. "What brand do you use?" "I use Schnee they have always and will always be the best." "Have you ever tried anything else?" "No I don't need to. I know its the best." "Well actually the reason she uses Schnee is because..." Michelle came out with their food at this point. Weiss hit Yang in the leg. Her eyes were filled with worry. Yang could tell that this was something she didn't want him to know about. At least now yet. After Michelle had put their food on the table she told them to enjoy and they all started to eat. Weiss had put her napkin in her lap while the other two had just started eating. "Are either of you really NOT going to put the napkin in your lap?" Weiss' normal form slipped out again. It was hard for her to be able to open up to them like this. Especially Crimson, who she had never had a conversation with before. But she really likes him a lot and feels like he could be the one. Yang had slapped her on the leg again. "Oh I guess I didn't even think about it." Crimson was laughing while unfolding the napkin his face turning slightly red. After Crimson put the napkin on his lap he bit into his burger. "This is really good." Crimson said reviewing his food after he swallowed. "Oh I agree great call Weiss." Yang said while cutting up her steak. "Oh their lobster is outstanding." Weiss said. "Well all lobster really is. I personally at least haven't had bad lobster." Crimson said. "Well I guess she must just be a lobster expert." Yang said getting everyone to laugh again. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Crimson asked the two sitting in front of him. "I don't really know. We just kind of do whatever comes up." Yang said. She started to chuckle After she said that. Shortly after Crimson started to laugh a bit. Weiss was sitting there amused eating her lobster. "So how long have you been training Crimson?" Weiss asked after their laughter died down. "Well about 7 or 8 years how about you?" "I don't know a long time." Weiss responded playfully while twirling her hair around with her index finger. Yang was shocked at this kind of answer from Weiss. Miss Strict was actually flirting with a guy. Despite the fact that she knew that Weiss liked her she didn't know that she was capable of flirting. Even if it was a bit unorthodox. Yang smiled at Weiss just because to see her happy was a gift. Crimson smiled too which made Yang even happier as she continued to eat her steak. Just the fact that she saw love blossoming in front of her eyes made her happy. Especially since it was Weiss the one she never even thought would ever get involved with anyone. Weiss kept eating her lobster while staring into Crimson's green eyes. She could just swim in them. There was silence for about a minute until Crimson broke it with "Who else is on your team?" "Well there is my sister Ruby who is Weiss' partner. And there is also Blake who is my partner. Ruby is kind of socially awkward and Blake likes to keep to herself. Blake really likes to read a lot and Ruby... well you will just kind of have to meet Ruby. Also our team name is team RWBY." "OK then it sounds like a great bunch of people. Well if your sister is on the team I'm sure that It can't be that bad. I'm sure your sister is just as lovely as you are." Crimson said happily. They kept eating and eventually they finished. "So are we gonna split the check?" Yang said. "No I said I got it." Crimson responded thinking he sounded noble. Michelle gave him the check and Crimson shook with fear. $337 for a lunch. Crimson felt like he was gonna faint. "Are you alright?" Weiss asked concerned for his well being. Crimson just took out his credit card and put it reluctantly on the table and signed the check. They got up and started walking back to school. Crimson was still mortified by the fact that he just spent $337 dollars on lunch. But he tried to shake it off and justify the fact that he had it with 2 stunningly beautiful girls. "So I hope you guys didn't miss any classes." "Nope we were done for the day." Weiss responded to Crimson. "Are either of you available any other day to hang out?" Crimson asked rather quietly and he was immediately responded with Yang saying "I'm not I'm pretty booked up but I know Weiss has quite a bit of free time. I think she said that she was free on Sunday." "So in two days you want to go out again?" Crimson asked Weiss. "Sure ill see what I can do." "Sounds great can I get your number?" They exchanged phone numbers and Yang decided to get Crimson's number just in case. She can't be too safe with Weiss' love life. They parted ways and agreed they would talk to each other soon. Crimson got back to his dorm and Sterling was just sitting on his bed. "Hey dude." "Where were you?" "On a date with two beautiful women." Sterling laughed. "I'm serious." "No your not." "Fuck you." They laughed. "I am serious though. I actually was on a date with two girls. One was named Weiss and the other was named Yang." "OK sure lover boy." "So what are you up too?" Crimson asked around the same time that Yang and Weiss arrived back at their dorm.


End file.
